Welcome to mushrooms land
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Le roi Robert a encore eu une drôle d'idée pour rapprocher les maisons de Westeros, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça promet!
1. Le projet

Sansa reposa la lettre du roi, perplexe.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça dit? questionna immédiatement Arya en regardant sa sœur aînée.

-Nous sommes conviés à une... Chasse aux champignons, balbutia la rouquine, encore perdue.

-Une quoi? demanda Robb en fronçant les sourcils avant d'attraper la lettre pour la relire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce? Pour "souder" les grandes familles? Ça n'a aucun sens!

Son père lui arracha le papier des mains et le lut à son tour avant de soupirer.

-Encore un caprice du roi. Et malheureusement, l'on doit s'y plier, finit par dire le Gouverneur du Nord en rangeant proprement la missive.

-Ned tu plaisantes j'espère? demande Catelyn en se redressant.

-Pas du tout. Et puis, qui sait, peut être que ça pourrait fonctionner?

-Bon, soupira sa femme, très bien. Mais j'imagine qu'il y a une liste de participants.

-En effet. Chez nous, Sansa, Robb, Jon, Arya et toi.

-Moi? s'étonna Kate.

-Tout à fait.

-Et dans les autres familles?

-Ce n'est pas précisé, j'imagine qu'on le découvrira là-bas.

-D'ailleurs, où doit-on se rendre?

-Au Bief, c'est dans la forêt au centre des terres que la chasse se passera. On doit y être au plus tard en fin de semaine prochaine.

Catelyn soupira mais opina de la tête.

Voilà qui promettait d'être joyeux tiens.

-Vas tu cesser de râler Viserys? gronda Rhaegar en descendant de cheval.

-Jamais! Depuis quand obéit-on à l'usurpateur d'abord? grommela son cadet en aidant Daenerys à sortir de son carrosse.

-Depuis qu'il a accepté de me céder Lyanna en échange du trône, rétorqua l'ainé en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Venez très chère, l'on nous attend.

La brunette sourit et emboîta le pas à la famille Targaryen.

Au centre de la plaine dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était dressée une grande estrade, sur laquelle était installé le roi Robert. Tout autour, des tables avaient été disposées.

Une bonne centaine de personnes était regroupées, dont les représentants des grandes familles de Westeros et d'au delà du Mur.

Ils eurent le temps d'échanger avec d'autres seigneurs, Lyanna pût dire bonjour à Eddard son frère, et Daenerys conversa longuement avec Sansa tandis que Rhaegar et Viserys faisaient tapisserie avec Jon et Theon.

Puis le roi se leva et les fit se rassembler devant lui, pour une fois à peu près sobre.

-Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus pour commencer. Je sais que cette chasse aux champignons peut avoir l'air ridicule, mais je suis sûr que cela aidera à former de nouvelles alliances plus amicales entre nos différentes maisons, et ce malgré nos différends. A présent, je vais vous annoncer qui sont les participants à cette grande aventure! déclara joyeusement le souverain en saisissant un parchemin que lui tendait l'un de ses serviteurs. Pour les Stark, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Arya et Sansa. Ned servira de juge tout comme moi. Pour les Tyrell, Margaery et Loras. Olenna sera la troisième juge. Pour les Lannister, Cersei (exclamation outrée de cette dernière), Jaime, Tyrion. Pour les Baratheon, mes deux frères Stannis et Renly, Gendry, Tommen, Myrcella et Joffrey (deuxième cri d'indignation). Pour les Greyjoy, Yara et Theon. Chez les Targaryen, Lyanna, Rhaegar, Daenerys et Viserys. Du côté des Tarly, Samwell et sa femme Gilly. Pour les Bolton, Ramsay. Nous avons aussi la chance d'accueillir le seigneur Walder Frey. Pour ce qui est du reste, nous accueillons également Tormund et Ygritte pour le Peuple Libre, ainsi que Melissandre et le grand Khal Drogo. Nous allons faire les équipes de façon aléatoire, écoutez bien, je ne dirai qu'une fois vos noms!

Lyanna dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en entendant qui se retrouvait avec qui.

Ça promettait!

L'équipe une était donc composée de Tormund, Sansa et Myrcella. Le grand homme semblait ravi à l'idée de se retrouver avec les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient elles-mêmes l'air tout à fait satisfaites de se retrouver avec un chaperon aussi sympathique.

L'équipe deux...

Oh par les dieux, pensa Lyanna en entendant Renly pousser un cri de joie, vite imité par Loras. Les deux amants étaient ensemble, au grand dam de Viserys, qui était le troisième de l'équipe. La jeune femme sentait déjà le désastre approcher.

La troisième équipe était composée de Gendry, Tommen et Yara. Les deux plus âgés se sourirent, bien déterminés à gagner cette course.

La quatrième équipe fut tout aussi prometteuse. Melissandre, Robb et Rhaegar. Les deux hommes se saluérent mutuellement, et Melissandre se contenta de leur sourire en retour. Intelligence et force mêlées, voilà qui promettait.

A contrario, Ygritte et Jon, à deux, se retrouvaient avec le vieux Walder. Et vu le regard des deux plus jeunes, le Frey n'allait pas finir la course entier.

Un frisson fut attachée à la princesse quand elle entendit qui formerait la sixième équipe. Sam, Daenerys.. Et Cersei. Les deux reines s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant de se détourner. Une bataille couvait entre elles, c'était certain.

Puis vint son tour, elle se retrouva avec Jaime et Drogo. Son beau frère s'inclina devant elle, tout comme le Lannister. Elle ne craignait rien avec ces deux là en tout cas.

La huitième équipe, elle, était composée de Gilly, Catelyn et Stannis. Encore une fois, l'ombre du conflit apparut au dessus de leur tête.

La neuvième et la dixième équipe rassemblaient les pires duos possibles. D'abord, Arya se retrouvait avec Ramsay et Theon. Ce dernier gémit de détresse en apercevant le grand sourire de son ancien tortionnaire.

Et la dernière équipe était formée de Margaery, Joffrey et Tyrion. Les deux Lannister se fusillèrent du regard, devant la mine inquiète de la jeune femme.

Lyanna soupira doucement en rejoignant Jaime et Drogo.

Les règles de la course étaient on ne peut plus simple: trouver et ramener le maximum de champignons comestibles, rester groupés, et rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Après ça, ils cuisineraient les champignons, désigneraient les gagnants qui remporteraient une coquette somme d'argent ainsi que des chevaux pur-sang.

Enfin, si tant est que les équipes tiennent le coup, ce qui, au vu des tensions déjà présentes, n'était pas garanti du tout.

**L'idée m'est venue aujourd'hui alors que je me promenais dans une forêt envahie par les champignons xD**

**J'ai vraiment fait les équipes au pif, en tirant les noms au sort, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le karma a été plutôt violent xD**


	2. RenlyLorasViserys

-Est-ce que vous savez au moins à quoi ressemble un champignon? questionna Renly en regardant Viserys.

Le jeune prince ne pût que secouer négativement la tête d'un air dépité.

-Il n'y en a pas en Essos, et je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt.

-Ça promet, soupira le cadet du roi avant de regarder Loras. Et toi? Tu as déjà joué à ce genre de choses?

-On sait tous les deux que non, rétorqua le seigneur de Haut Jardin en regardant autour d'eux. En revanche, je sais à quoi ressemble un champignon.

-Tu sais différencier ceux qui sont vénéneux de ceux qui sont comestibles?

Les épaules du blond retombèrent immédiatement et il fit non d'un signe de tête.

-Bon, en gros, je suis le seul qui puisse jouer, bougonna Renly.

-Dis nous juste lesquels on doit ramasser, ça c'est dans nos cordes.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois.

* * *

-J'en ai marre de toute cette boue! gémit Loras en extirpant sa botte de la vase, une moue répugnée inscrite sur son doux visage.

Renly soupira et vint l'aider, le maintenant en place le temps qu'il remette correctement ses chausses.

-A ce rythme, on va perdre, grogna Viserys en observant leur panier pratiquement vide.

-Comme si vous supportiez mieux ce temps que moi, marmonna l'héritier de Haut Jardin en jetant un sale regard au Targaryen. Je vous ai vu paniquer devant une flaque tout à l'heure!

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Je ne suis juste pas habitué au climat humide de vos automnes, voilà tout.

-Ah oui? sourit Loras avant de se pencher.

Renly s'écarta aussitôt en le voyant saisir une pleine poignée de terre détrempée, pour ensuite la lancer en plein sur son adversaire.

Un cri échappa à ce dernier alors qu'il s'écroulait en arrière, le visage maculé de boue, sous le regard hilare du plus jeune.

-Le brun vous va bien aussi! finit par craquer Renly en riant à son tour.

Viserys les foudroya du regard avant de riposter violemment.

* * *

-C'est gelé! hurla Viserys en s'extirpant de la rivière où ils avaient du s'arrêter le temps de se rincer.

-Je ne mets pas les pieds la dedans, annonça Loras en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Soit tu y vas, soit je t'y traine, menaça Renly, déjà dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Son amant le regarda, évaluant le pour et le contre, avant de soupirer et se dévêtir.

-J-j-je vous r-retiens... A-avec vos i-idées à la.. A la con... grelotta le Targaryen en se frictionnant furieusement, utilisant la cape de Loras comme serviette.

-En attendant, je vous ai entendu rire, commenta Loras avec amusement alors qu'il se réchauffait dans les bras de son amant.

* * *

-Il est clair qu'on ne va pas gagner, bougonna Renly en cherchant dans les fourrés susceptibles d'abriter des champignons.

Loras le suivait de près, ne faisant même aucun effort pour seulement faire semblant de chercher.

-On s'en fiche, le principal est de "former des alliances", notifia le jeune homme en se penchant pour embrasser l'autre sur la joue. Heureusement que la notre est solide, d'ailleurs.

Le brun sourit légèrement et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-Oui, heureusement.

Derrière eux, un cri retentit et ils se retournèrent à temps pour apercevoir Viserys arriver vers eux, les bras chargés de champignons.

-Regardez tout ce que j'ai trouvé! clama fièrement le prince.

-Montrez moi ça, ordonna gentiment Renly en le rejoignant.

Il évalua les champignons et secoua la tête.

-Ce sont des entolomes cramoisis, très toxiques. Ils rendent malade. Jetez les, on ne peut pas les manger. Mais je comprends votre erreur, ils ressemblent fortement à des champignons comestibles. Vos vêtements sont sûrement pleins de spores, il va falloir retourner vous laver.

Viserys gémit de contrariété en le regardant.

"Retour à la case départ..." songea Renly en regardant Loras se moquer du Targaryen.

Bientôt, la forêt fut emplie de cris et de bruits de lutte, qui se termina lorsque les deux adversaires furent tous deux couverts de boue et de morceaux d'entolomes de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

-Par les sept enfers vous allez arrêter oui?! hurla Viserys en regardant les deux autres.

Ces derniers rompirent leur baiser et le regardèrent d'un air curieux.

-Quel est le problème? demanda Renly en reprenant son souffle.

-Le problème est que votre supposé compagnon d'armes a ses mains dans votre pantalon! gémit le blond en détournant le regard.

-Eh bien oui, je vérifie que son épée soit bien affûtée, rétorqua Loras avec un sourire narquois.

-Vous êtes immondes.

-Vous êtes jaloux~

-Jaloux? De ça?! Jamais de la vie! se hérissa aussitôt le jeune Targaryen.

-Voudriez-vous essayer? ronronna encore l'héritier de Haut Jardin, un sourire carnassier s'étendant à présent sur son visage d'ange.

-Même pas en rêve! C'est répugnant! Jamais je ne pourrais... Bas les pattes!!

Le blond éclata de rire en enroulant fermement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, le coinçant sans problèmes contre lui et ignorant ses hurlements de protestations.

Sans attendre, Renly le rejoignit et l'aida à immobiliser le plus âgé, qui lâchait à présent des cris aigus, terrorisé.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaitait être une fille!

Là au moins, il serait hors de danger!

Malheureusement, il était un homme, et un bel homme qui plus est! La proie parfaite pour ces deux erreurs de la nature!

Loras finit par en avoir marre de l'entendre hurler et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, veillant tout de même à ne pas approcher sa langue des dents de l'autre. Sait on jamais, les Targaryen étaient de vrais dangers quand ils voulaient.

Viserys se figea immédiatement et loucha sur le visage de son cadet. Sans hésiter, il leva le poing, prêt à frapper.

Mais il avait oublié Renly, toujours derrière lui, qui attrapa son poignet, ainsi que le deuxième, et les maintint le long de son corps, avant d'aller picorer le cou offert de son aîné.

Le jeune dragon n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser faire, encore effrayé et furieux à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Et son corps ce traitre, voilà qu'il commençait à réagir aux attentions des deux hommes!

Loras finit par rompre le baiser pour respirer et sourit sournoisement en plongeant ses yeux de saphir dans le regard d'améthyste du Targaryen.

-Renly n'est pas le seul à avoir une bonne épée on dirait, commenta sarcastiquement le blond.

-Ce.. C'est purement physique! N'importe qui réagirait de la sorte face à.. Face à... Oh par les dieux, s'étrangla Viserys en sentant une main chaude s'enrouler autour de son membre palpitant.

-Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas, il suffit de dire "s'il vous plait". Au moins, nous saurons que nous avons eu tort de penser que les Targaryen ne reculaient jamais face à un challenge, murmura Renly à son oreille, relâchant les mains du jeune prince pour les glisser le long de ses hanches.

En réponse, Viserys tourna la tête et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, avec une avidité et une faim dévorante.

Son orgueil de dragon piétina son bon sens, personne n'avait le droit de dire qu'il reculait face aux défis!

Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il s'abandonnait définitivement entre les bras des deux amants.

\--

-Loras.

-Oui mon amour?

-Les champignons.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en regardant Renly avant de baisser les yeux sur Viserys endormi entre eux, roulé en boule dans la cape du Baratheon.

-On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on n'en a pas trouvé? chuchota le blondinet en ravalant un rire.

Renly soupira avant de sourire, et vola un baiser à son aimé.

"Pourvu qu'on nous croit." songea le prince en regardant les nombreux suçons et traces de morsures parsemant le cou des deux autres.

\--

-Eh bien c'était... Spécial, comme début d'épreuve, balbutia Ned, les yeux grands ouverts.

Bran avait réussi, avec l'aide de Melissandre, à unir les esprits des spectateurs afin qu'ils puissent regarder chaque groupe évoluer dans la recherche des fameux champignons.

Et autant dire que pour l'instant, tout le monde était soufflé.

Olenna haussa les épaules, pas plus dérangée que ça par les agissements de son petit fils.

-Au moins il créé une alliance, marmonna Robert, déjà à moitié ivre.

Voir son petit frère se faire culbuter par un Targaryen avait failli le rendre malade, il avait donc préféré noyer son chagrin dans le vin.

-J'ai toujours su que Viserys n'était pas intéressé que par les filles, commenta Rhaella en souriant doucement.

Les trois juges tournèrent la tête vers elle, ahuris.

La belle Targaryen se contenta de leur adresser un regard malicieux.


End file.
